Bonds Beyond Space And Time
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This is a Naruto/Legend of Korra story, something I've really wanted to do for a while now. Nothing much else to say other than hope you enjoy it. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

"I'm the Avatar. I should be able to fix this." Korra muttered to herself as she walked down another vine covered street

She should have been able to get rid of these vines and the people of the city could go back to their homes without fear or worry of being covered in vines.

So why hadn't she?

'I failed.' Korra thought the mantra having been going on repeat in her head

Korra was struggling to not lash out after her most recent failure of trying to get rid of the vines. Just two weeks ago she managed to defeat an all-powerful evil spirit and yet she couldn't take care of some stupid vines!

If she hadn't been cut off from all her past lives she could have solved this already, Aang would have had a solution for her problem. But they were gone now, all of them from Aang all the way back to Wan, disconnected from her when Vaatu ripped Raava out of her. She was alone.

Though Korra thought of one other person that could have helped her, but she knew they couldn't now.

'Oh right, because he wasn't real to begin with.' Korra thought sadly remembering how their last conversation ended

He said he wasn't real and maybe he wasn't maybe he was just a friend her mind created from the loneliness of the White Lotus compound.

'No!' Thought Korra shaking those thoughts while grabbing a necklace under her shirt one no one knew she had or how she got

She just woke up one day and there it was around her neck, just like how he had put on her.

'He was real because this is real. Our friendship was real, our time together was real, our bond was real, our…' Korra stopped those thoughts there knowing it just saddened her more as it only served as a reminder that he left her

Though that sadness only added to her already existing anger. Anger at the vines, the president, the spirits, and everyone expecting her to solve every little problem.

"I'm the Avatar not a damn miracle worker!" Korra shouted throwing her glider on the ground where it bounced off and rolled away

Instantly regretting her action Korra ran after her beloved weapon hoping she didn't damage it.

Though she stopped when she saw her staff stopped at the feet of a young man wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up covering their face, though Korra could see some blonde hair peeking out and what looked like whiskers on their cheeks.

'Could it…' Thought Korra before shoving that train of thought to the back of her mind

No, it wasn't him, it's probably just a coincidence.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to-to-to…" Korra said before trailing off while her eyes widened in shock

The reason being as the young man stomped on the ground sending her staff into the air before with a push of his hand it went flying into Korra's hand.

"Did you just-" Korra started not believing what she just saw only the Avatar could bend more than one element but this guy just used earth and airbending

"Well it's good to see you still have your temper Korra." Said the person in very familiar voice

"Who are you?" Demanded Korra not letting herself hope that he was real or that all the stress has finally caused her to start hallucinating

"Gotta catch me first." The stranger said smirking before launching a blast of air beneath him sending himself flying through the air

"Hey wait!" Shouted Korra using her glider to fly after him

Korra watched as the stranger landed on a roof of a building before running and jumping across them trying to escape her

'Oh no you don't!' Korra thought intent on catching him and ripping that hood off his head

Though it was easier said than done as the stranger proved to be extremely agile and proficient enough at bending to block her attempts to grab him.

"Come on Korra you gotta do better than that!" The person laughed now on the ground with Korra close behind him

"Oh just wait until I get my hands on you!" Retorted Korra before looking at the persons feet

Watching the pattern of where they're stepping Korra waited for the right moment before raising the ground beneath his foot catching him off guard and making the stranger stumble back.

"Gotcha!" Korra said triumphantly grabbing the persons hood and ripping it off along with the cloak

With the cloak gone Korra stared at the person in shock, happiness, and anger.

"Ah now look what you did and I as hoping to surprise you." The person said in a pouting tone

The person being a male teen Korra's age, with spiky blonde hair, ultramarine blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, with three whisker marks on each cheek like a fox. His attire consisting of a skintight sleeveless high collar black shirt with red trim, baggy grey pants tucked into black sandals that went hallway up to their knees.

Though what had Korra frozen in place was that she knew this person, someone she had met frequently during her trips into the Spirit World as a child, not that she had been aware it was the Spirit World at the time, someone who annoyed her beyond belief when they first met but eventually became her best friend, someone she trusted without question.

And someone she loved with all her heart.

'Which he then ripped out when he left me.' Korra thought angrily before the person spoke again

"It's really great to see you again Korra." The person said smiling softly at her

"Naruto." Whispered Korra in shock

*Spirit World-Eighteen Years Earlier*

 **"Yes!"** Vaatu, the Spirit of Darkness and Chaos, said in glee

The reason for his glee being after ten thousand years he had managed to break through this cursed prison Raava and Wan had locked him in. Not enough that he could fully escape but enough to send a small portion of his power through, which will hopefully find a suitable candidate to merge with.

 **"And with Harmonic Convergence occurring in only a matter of years I shall be free to merge with my Dark Avatar and bring about ten thousand years of darkness. Then I shall finally destroy Raava and her precious Avatar!"** Shouted Vaatu sending out a fragment of his power to locate the one who would become his Dark Avatar

Unknown to Vaatu the moment the fragment of his power tried going to human world something went wrong and it arrived somewhere other than the Four Nations. Though it did accomplish its goal of finding one worthy to become the Dark Avatar.

More than Unalaq could ever hope to be.

*Timeskip-Seven Years*

 **"Breathe, just breathe."** Instructed Vaatu his host, a five-year-old Naruto

Five years have passed since he managed to locate a host to become his Dark Avatar, and he found the perfect candidate in the newly born Naruto Uzumaki. Vaatu hadn't believed his luck to arrive in a world where everyone could control more than one element at a time rather than just one, even more so when he located his chosen host.

While it would have proven better to choose a mature grown host, Vaatu realized a child was more easily manipulated to his goals. Even more so given Naruto's childhood.

Doing as Vaatu instructed Naruto breathed in and out evenly.

 **"Good now do it just as we've practiced, make sure your movements are quick, precise, and strong like a blade."** Vaatu said

Raising his arm Naruto felt the air and wind around him before a single movement he slashed his arm through the air. Opening his eyes Naruto grinned when he saw a deep slash mark on a tree.

"Yatta! I did it!" Naruto cheered

 **"Quiet you fool!"** Snapped Vaatu silencing Naruto's cheers

 **"You only managed to cut partly through the tree, not even halfway through! When you are able to cut down a tree with one attack then you may cheer, until then keep practicing!"** Vaatu ordered

"Yes master." Said Naruto

 **"Good now return home. While I doubt those humans have noticed your absence it's best not to raise suspicions."** Said Vaatu, Naruto lowering his head sadness knowing what Vaatu said was true no probably even noticed he was gone

Returning to Konoha, Naruto entered the village without any problems, after all the guards weren't going to bother the Yondaime Hokage's son.

'Even it's the one no one cares about.' Thought Naruto seeing none of th villagers even give him a second glance

If it had been Natsuki then she'd be surrounded by villagers praising her.

Arriving home Naruto saw no one was inside, a look showed his parents, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death, and his sister, Natsuki Namikaze, were outside training, again without him.

And it looks like they never even noticed he was gone.

 **"Why must you care how these fools see you, once you merge with the rest of myself you shall have power they could only dream of."** Said Vaatu tired of his host constantly wishing to be acknowledged by his family and the villagers

It was equal parts annoying and pathetic.

'Well maybe once I get better at bending they'll start training me to.' Thought Naruto before his mind went to the reason why he wasn't being trained with his sister

On the night the twins were a born a masked man with the Sharingan had released the Kyuubi no Kitsune from their mom, the beasts second Jinchuuriki, and using his Sharingan to take control of the Kyuubi making it attack Konoha. Though Minato had managed to force the masked man to flee and free the Kyuubi from his control, though in anger at being controlled a second time the Kyuubi continued its attack.

Minato had then proceeded to seal the Kyuubi into his children, with Natsuki getting the chakra and Naruto the chakra-less body of the Kyuubi.

Since then Natsuki was praised as a hero for holding back the Kyuubi's chakra while Naruto had gradually faded into the background.

The first few years were fine with all three of them being treated equally. That is until their fifth birthday when Naruto overheard his parents talking to Jiraiya about some child of prophecy.

Since then Minato and Kushina had begun training Natsuki, when Naruto asked why he wasn't being trained,

 _"Sorry Naruto we need to help Natsuki control the Kyuubi's Chakra."_

That was the same response they gave every time Naruto asked for training to, eventually he just stopped asking.

Luckily it wasn't long after that Naruto met Vaatu who began training him in the art of bending.

 **"The sooner you let go of that foolish dream the better off you'll be."** Vaatu said dismissively

"Oh Naruto you're here good. Come here and spar with your sister!" Said Minato, making Naruto perk

'Maybe if I show how much I've improved they'll start training me.' Thought Naruto in excitement

Normally Vaatu would remind Naruto that as far as his parents knew he hasn't been trained how to fight and were basically using him as a punching bag for his sisters. But the Dark Spirit decided against it knowing this will be a good learning experience and hopefully open the boys eyes from his foolish dreams and ideals.

"Alright sweetie don't hold and give it your all." Kushina said encouragingly

Naruto frowned at this since they didn't say anything to him.

'I'll show them how strong I am and then they'll have to train me.' Thought Naruto in determination as he stood opposite his sisters

"Hope your ready to lose." Natsuki said mockingly

Rather than respond to her taunt Naruto stood in a loose stance making sure to relax his muscles, remembering what Vaatu taught him about airbending.

Frowning when she didn't get a response Natsuki charged at Naruto with her fist pulled back.

"Don't ignore me!" Natsuki shouted throwing the punch at Naruto's head

Without blinking Naruto deftly pushed the hit to side while spinning around Natsuki giving a strong push to her back knocking her to the ground.

'Yes I beat her!' Naruto mentally cheered

Looking to his parents Naruto saw their shocked expressions, shocked that Naruto managed to beat his sister without any training, as far as they knew.

Though while Naruto was looking at his parents hoping they'd now start his training as well, now that he showed how strong he was, he never noticed Natsuki getting up with a murderous expression on her face and red chakra beginning to surround her.

He did hear Vaatu shouting at him.

 **"Move you fool!"** Vaatu shouted

But it was to late as Naruto turned around just in time to see Natsuki, now covered in a fox-shaped chakra cloak, charging at him before slashing him deeply across the chest. He couldn't even scream out in pain as he was thrown back impacting a tree as he started losing consciousness.

The last thing Naruto saw were his parents running towards the rabid Natsuki before putting a seal on her making the red chakra fade away.

'They forgot me again.' Thought Naruto before darkness overtook him

*Spirit World*

Opening his eyes Naruto was confused when he saw he was in a forest, with trees that were much taller than the ones surrounding Konoha.

"Hello is anyone here?!" Shouted Naruto

"Anyone? Vaatu?" Naruto said worriedly when he didn't hear anything from the spirit

Looking around Naruto backed up in fear of not knowing where he was or no one around, not even Vaatu. His back soon against a tree and Naruto slid down it until he was sitting on the ground as he pulled his legs up close to him.

'I'm alone.' Thought Naruto feeling his eyes start to water

While Naruto had grown used to the villagers and his family ignoring him, he at least had Vaatu there and while the spirit wasn't exactly nice he still acknowledged Naruto's existence rather than acting as if he didn't exist.

Now though he was completely and truly alone.

"Hey are you alright?" A voice asked

Surprised at the sudden question Naruto looked up and saw a girl his age with classic Water Tribe features, Vaatu having told Naruto of the Four Nations, looking down at him.

Rather than respond Naruto turned his head away and made a "Hn" sound, Vaatu having drilled it into his head to never show weakness especially if someone could see you.

Rather than be deterred by this the girl smiled widely at him and held at her hand.

"What's your name, I'm Korra the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!" Said Korra

Naruto looked at Korra blankly for a moment before making the same "Hn" sound. While he was glad someone else was here, where ever here was, that didn't mean he was going to talk with a girl he'd only just met.

For all he knew none of this was even real an all just a figment of his imagination.

"Stop ignoring me!" Korra said as she started poking Naruto trying to get his attention

Eventually though she stopped when she realized he wouldn't look at her.

"Fine! Be mean I don't care!" Said Korra as she stomped away

Without turning his head Naruto glanced at Korra's retreating form.

'Weirdo.' Naruto thought

*Next Day*

"Hey, are you ready to tell me your name now?" Korra said upon returning to the same spot Naruto was in

'When is she going to leave me alone.' Thought Naruto

"Come on just tell me your name." Said Korra poking Naruto again, making the boy internally sigh in annoyance

'What does it matter if I tell her my name, who would she tell anyway.' Naruto thought

"Naruto." Naruto muttered as Korra finally stopped poking him

"Hi Naruto, I'm the Avatar Korra! You wanna be friends?" Asked Korra holding out her hand again

"We just met and you don't even know me. Why would you wanna be my friend?" Naruto said suspicious as all the other times he was approached by children wanting to be his friend they really just wanted to meet Natsuki

Even if this girl wasn't real it was a natural reflex to be suspicious of anyone.

"Because you look like you need a friend too." Korra said in a whisper as Naruto saw the same loneliness in her eyes he always saw in his own

Looking at the offered hand, Naruto hesitated for a moment before grabbing it.

"It's nice to meet you Korra." Said Naruto offering her a smile which she returned

"Great! Now come on let's go play and maybe you could tell me why you were upset." Said Korra pulling Naruto up as they both ran off with smiles on their faces

Both happy to finally have a friend.

*Timeskip-Seven Weeks*

Seven weeks have passed since Naruto met Korra and he could honestly say they were the best moments of his life. He was happy to finally have a friend one that cared about him and not his sister.

Naruto had even eventually told Korra about his treatment by his family and the villagers, with Korra swearing that they'll "feel the wrath of the Avatar" for hurting her best friend.

During their time together they played games, told the other about themselves, and practiced their bending. Naruto had been amazed when Korra showed that she could bend earth, fire, and water, though she reluctantly mentioned that she hadn't made any progress with air. Though when Naruto showed he could airbend Korra had been shocked and awed, saying that the only airbender she knew about was Avatar Aang's son, the Avatar before her, Tenzin.

Currently Naruto was walking through the forest searching for Korra.

'Where could she be hiding.' Naruto wondered mentally not knowing Korra was following a short distance away trying to not laugh

Taking a moment to get her laughter under control Korra snuck up behind Naruto until she was close enough.

"GOTCHA!" Shouted Korra jumping out and tackling Naruto who gave a shout of surprise

Both children ended up rolling down a hill laughing as they went. Once they reached the bottom they both laid next to each with smiles on their faces. Though Korra then frowned sitting up and looked at her hands having a weird feeling, the same feeling she always got when she was about to wake up.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Said Korra, Naruto losing his smile

"Oh." Naruto muttered sad his friend was leaving again

"Don't worry I'll be back again tomorrow! But will you be here to?" Korra asked a part of her still worried that one day Naruto wouldn't be there anymore

"Definitely." Said Naruto smiling widely

Returning the smile Korra then threw her arms around Naruto's neck surprising him. Not used to being hugged Naruto hesitantly returned it smiling.

"Bye Naruto see ya soon!" Korra said running off waving at him

"Bye Korra." Said Naruto softly

Sighing once Naruto looked up at the night sky.

 _"…ru…to."_

"Huh." Naruto said surprised at the sudden sound

 _"Na…ru…to."_

"Who's there?" Said Naruto

 _"Wake… up… Naruto."_

"Wha-" Began Naruto before he saw a bright light and covered his eyes from it

*Real World*

Opening his eyes slow Naruto was confused when instead of being in the forest he was in what he guessed was a hospital room surrounded by his family looking at him in relief.

"Oh thank Kami your awake sochi! I'm so sorry that this happened!" Kushina said in relief having been worried sick ever since they brought Naruto to the hospital

Naruto stared at them all, not really hearing what they were saying, to busy focusing on the fact that they brought him back.

"Put me back." Said Naruto, stopping any talking going on in the room

"Wh-what?" Said Minato unsure he heard correctly

"N-nii-san are you al-" Natsuki began unsure what to say to her brother considering it was her fault this happened

"I said put me back! I don't care how, just put me back!" Shouted Naruto angry that they took him from where ever he was and his first friend

"Naruto maybe you should calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down just put me back where I was!" Naruto demanded glaring at them with solid glowing black eyes while the ground began shaking as he unconsciously drew on Vaatu's power

Naruto didn't hear anything else as he tried getting up not caring about the pain in his chest before he felt something stabbed into his arm and he felt unconsciousness take him again.

*Spirit World-Next Day*

"Naruto!" Korra said excitedly running to their usual meeting spot

Though when she arrived she didn't see Naruto around. Thinking he was hiding Korra ran around the area looking behind trees and bushes but not find him. Standing in the center of the clearing Korra looked around sadly when she couldn't find her friend

"He's not here." Said Korra sadly as she turned around to leave a tear rolling down her cheek

*Real World-Konoha*

Walking through Konoha, Naruto ignored the worried and pitiful looks the villagers were giving him.

'I nearly die and now they're looking at me, when I don't care if they do or not now.' Thought Naruto

Word had somehow gotten out of Natsuki losing control and almost killing her brother, now the villagers were focusing on Naruto worried for the beloved Yondaime's son. But they were also now beginning to doubt the seal that holds back the Kyuubi in Natsuki.

 **"Good it means you can better focus on your training than trying to earn these fools acknowledgement."** Vaatu said pleased that something good came from his hosts injuries while completely unaware of Naruto's time in the Spirit World

Naruto ignored the spirits words as he continued walking. He was still angry at his family for taking him from where ever he was and making him break his promise to Korra. The one good thing to happen to him and they take it from him.

'Now they want to try and be a family again, after ignoring me for years! And after taking me from my only friend!' Naruto thought getting angrier the more he thought about it

Suddenly Naruto stopped outside jewelry shop when something caught his eye. Looking he saw it was a necklace on display, it had a simple leather cord while a shiny blue stone hung from it with a carving on it, depicting a waning crescent moon and three horizontal wavy lines like ocean waves. Staring at the necklace for a few moments Naruto entered the shop seeing an elderly man behind the counter.

"Yes how may I help you?" The elder asked

"Yeah how much for that necklace in the window, the one with the blue stone?" Said Naruto

"Ah you have a good eye. As for the price, for you young one it's for free." The man said, surprising Naruto at the generosity

"No I couldn't-" Naruto started only for the man to raise a hand

"Nonsense. I can see it in your eyes child, she must be someone very dear to you correct." Said the elder knowingly chuckling when Naruto's face turned red

The old man handed Naruto the necklace who took gently.

"Thank you, uh…" Said Naruto not knowing the man's name

"Iroh." Introduced Iroh

"Thank you Iroh-san." Naruto said before leaving the shop

Iroh chuckled seeing the boy run off with his gift in hand before smiling softly.

"Aaah, young love." Iroh stated

He saw plenty of his nephew in Naruto, a lot of anger with a desire to prove himself, but it seems Naruto will learn the lessons he strived to teach Zuko much sooner.

'Though he will still have his own trials to go through in life. He and young Korra both.' Thought Iroh before fading from existence returning to the Spirit World and his teashop

*Timeskip-Six Months-Spirit World*

Opening his eyes Naruto looked around confused when he saw he wasn't in his room but in a forest. Though a realization soon dawned him and he smiled widely.

"I'm back." Said Naruto before instantly taking off running through the trees

Six months had passed after he had woken up from Natsuki attacking him, six months since he had last seen his first friend.

Not much had changed in that time, aside from the villagers now trying to be nice to him, acting like they hadn't spent his entire life treating him like he didn't exist. His family was the same now trying to include him family activities and training. Before Naruto would have loved all the attention, now he just found it annoying.

Naruto spent most of his time being trained by Vaatu or trying to find a way back to where he had been while unconscious so he could see Korra again. Though nothing worked, he didn't try anything dangerous, mostly as to not arouse suspicions from Vaatu or get people even more focused on him.

For a time Naruto thought he wouldn't be able to see Korra, but now he was finally back!

Naruto soon arrived at the clearing where they usually meet up, but he stopped when he heard sniffling. Looking he winced when he saw Korra sitting huddled under a tree, not unlike he was when they first met.

"Korra." Naruto called out

Freezing for a moment Korra looked up seeing Naruto standing a feet from her.

"Naruto." Said Korra hesitantly as if afraid he wasn't real

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." Said Naruto

"Naruto!" Korra said getting up and running towards him

Before Naruto could react Korra punched him square in the face knocking him to the ground, showing surprising strength. She then began hitting his chest repeatedly

"You. Big. Jerk! Do you know how long I waited for you, but you didn't come back! I thought you left!" Shouted Korra

Naruto didn't do anything merely taking the hits until they started slowing down before stopping.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore." Korra whispered tears in her eyes getting off him

Sitting up Naruto pulled Korra into a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there like I said I would. But don't think because I wasn't, doesn't mean I don't want to be friends anymore." Said Naruto

"You promise?" Asked Korra

"I promise." Naruto replied before remembering the necklace

"Oh yeah I also got you something." Said Naruto pulling out the necklace and showing it to Korra who took it gently

"I saw it and thought you might like it." Naruto said shyly having never given anyone a gift like this and worried she might not like it

Though his worries were abated when Korra threw her arms around his neck.

"I love it!" Said Korra putting the necklace

"I'm glad you do." Naruto said smiling returning the hug

"Naruto?" Korra said

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto

"Promise we'll always be together, that you won't ever leave." Said Korra not wanting to lose her first friend

"I promise, we'll always be together!" Naruto swore with a grin on his face

And this was a promise he was going to keep no matter what.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto is the Dark Avatar, though Vaatu won't be sticking around for long as I doubt he'd be on board with Naruto being with Korra. But have no fear even without Vaatu Naruto will still be the Dark Avatar, just not being about bringing about ten thousand years of darkness. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! A lot happens here, plenty of timeskips, and like I said in the first chapter changes. So, without further ado.**

 **Edit: New authors note at the bottom.**

 **I own nothing**

*Spirit World*

If one were to see the clearing where Naruto and Korra met up together they would find the surrounding earth torn up with small controlled earthquakes occasionally going off.

The reason being Naruto and Korra sparring against each other, with Korra only using earthbending in preparation for her earthbending, with Naruto using all elements.

"Come on Whiskers is that the best you can do." Korra taunted good-naturedly raising an earth wall blocking a blast of fire from Naruto

"No, but this is." Retorted Naruto, as Korra yelped when a funnel of air launched her into the air

She was thrown back to the ground where her legs and arms were restrained by earth bands. Looking up Korra saw Naruto standing over her smirking.

"Sorry better luck next time Korra." Naruto said, Korra glaring half-heartedly at him before smirking

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing." Replied Korra slamming her fist on the ground opening a hole in the ground which Naruto fell in up to his neck restricting his movements

Korra then broke her restraints and got up dusting herself off before throwing Naruto a superior smirk. The blonde rolled his eyes at Korra having grown used to her behavior.

"Yes, yes, bravo now let me out." Said Naruto unable to bend himself out due the lack of space to move

"Hm let me think…" Korra said cupping her chin in mock thought before smiling widely

"I'll let you out if you say, 'please let me out Avatar Korra as I am powerless before your sheer awesomeness'." Said Korra crossing her arms with a smug smile

"No." Naruto deadpanned

"Then I guess you better start digging." Korra replied sitting down cross-legged thinking he'll eventually give in

"Or I could just do this." Said Naruto before vanishing in a puff of smoke

To surprised at the reveal it was clone Korra left herself open as the real Naruto jumped out and pinned Korra to the ground.

"Ha I win!" Naruto declared grinning proudly

"No fair you said bending only!" Retorted Korra

"Nope, I said you could only use earthbending, I didn't say anything about not using clones." Said Naruto

"You still cheated." Korra stated

"Call it what you want I still won." Replied Naruto before Korra suddenly headbutted him knocking him back before she pinned him to the ground

"Now who's the winner. And don't say I cheated, you said only earthbending only, nothing about anything else." Said Korra using his own words against him

"Alright, fine I admit defeat. You win." Naruto relented

"Yes!" Cheered Korra

Naruto and Korra, both now sixteen-years-old, looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Though it was in that moment they realized their position with Korra straddling Naruto's waist and their faces inches apart.

Korra instantly jumped off Naruto as they both had matching red faces.

"Yes, well, uh… you did really great Korra I'm sure you'll pass your earthbending test." Naruto said truthfully, while Korra smirked

"I know I'm just that awesome, and then it'll just be fire and… air." Said Korra looking down at the last part as she hasn't made any progress with her airbending

"Hey, don't worry about it, you'll get it eventually." Naruto said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

"You're right, besides once I finally master all four elements we'll have a real fight to see who's better." Said Korra wanting to fight against Naruto with both using all four elements

"Just don't feel to bad when you lose." Naruto said smirking, Korra scoffing crossing her arm

"Yeah right." Retorted Korra before feeling like she was waking up, Naruto feeling the same thing

"Guess it's time to go. See ya next time Korra." Naruto said standing up

Korra did the same though she paused for a moment contemplating something, which Naruto noticed.

Before he could ask what she was thinking about Korra leaned in and kissed him on the cheek surprising him.

"Bye Naruto!" Korra said quickly before running off not giving Naruto time to respond

Naruto stood their frozen for a moment before he looked down as he faded away.

*Real World*

Opening his eyes Naruto lowered his head and began pounding his fist against his head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Naruto muttered to himself

How could he let this happen, why did he let this happen?!

'It's one thing to have an imaginary friend, it's another thing entirely to be in love with your imaginary friend!' Thought Naruto still under the belief that Korra was just a friend his mind conjured up to cope with his loneliness and near-death experience

"Who cares about your meaningless problems. What you should be focusing on is trying to find a way into the Spirit World and merging with the rest of myself." Vaatu said not really caring for Naruto's love problems seeing such things as useless

Growling lightly Naruto ignored the Dark Spirit, still reprimanding himself for letting things get so far with Korra. Sure he could just be overthinking things and the kiss was just a gesture between good friends, but even if Korra didn't love him back Naruto couldn't ignore the very simple fact.

He was in love with Korra.

'Maybe I should start putting some distance between us.' Thought Naruto sadly

While he didn't want to leave Korra, he believed it best before things got out of hand.

'If only she was real.' Naruto thought getting up to head back to the village

*Timeskip-Seven Months-October Tenth*

'You can do this Korra. You've already faced down Amon, at the risk of losing your bending, so this'll be a cake walk. You can do this.' Thought Korra pacing back and forth nervously as she waited for Naruto to arrive

A lot had happened since she took her earthbending test, which she passed with flying colors, which was then quickly followed by her firebending test. After that things took a crazy turn.

Her airbending master Tenzin, who was supposed to move to the Southern Water Tribe with his family, to complete her training couldn't stay due to problems in Republic City involving an Anti-Bending Revolution lead a masked man named Amon, who Korra learned could take a person's bending away permanently.

After hearing of the trouble in the city Korra snuck away from the White Lotus Compound to take a boat to Republic City. Upon arrival a lot happened to her, she beat up some thugs, got arrested, had the Police Chief watching her like a hawk, tried and failed to learn how to be an airbender, joined a Pro-Bending team, made some friends in her teammates, Mako and Bolin, and Mako's recent girlfriend, Asami Sato, joined Councilman Tarrlok's task force where she called Amon out, finally admitted she was terrified of him, and now was back to learning airbending and Pro-Bending.

Korra had told Naruto all about this, but she couldn't help but notice that their recent meetings have been rather short and distant. Recently Naruto had begun sitting away from her rather than next to her, no longer talked much only giving short replies to anything she said and started leaving earlier than normal saying he "was busy and needed to go". She tried asking what he was so busy doing but never got an answer.

It saddened the Avatar that her best friend no longer seemed to want to hang out with her. Now one could simply say Korra was outgrowing her imaginary friend, except for one small little detail.

Korra knew Naruto was a real person.

The reason being the necklace he gave her when they were little, when she woke up she found the necklace around her neck. While Korra didn't know how it was possible or why they seemed to share each other's dreams but Korra knew one thing, and that she was going to find out where Naruto was.

But now Korra was worried he no longer wanted to be friends with her.

'Well he has another thing coming if he thinks he's just going to ignore me.' Thought Korra determinedly

Though that brought back her earlier nervousness of what she wanted to talk with Naruto about.

'Maybe this isn't the right time, maybe he actually is really busy with something and this will just distract him, maybe-no! No, I'm not backing down, I'm the Avatar and I will tell him how I feel.' Korra thought as she remembered her earlier talk with Jinora, Ikki, and Pema

*Flashback*

Korra helped Jinora and Ikki feed the lemurs on the island, though her mind was elsewhere. More specifically on a certain Dark Avatar, not that Korra knew that little detail.

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately." Asked Jinora interested to know what's going on between Korra and Mako, unfortunately Ikki chose that moment to but in

"Yes, tell us all about the magical romance." Ikki said giddily jumping and clapping

Looking at the girls with a confused expression before it clicked making Korra laugh a little. They thought she like Mako, sure she thought he was cute but she didn't feel anything romantic for Mako.

"What? Listen to you two, I'm not interested in Mako. Besides he's dating Asami." Said Korra, surprising Jinora a little since she was sure Korra liked him

Though Ikki didn't hesitate with a response.

"Oooh, then is it this mysterious Naruto you like then?" Ikki asked, making Korra stumble in shock

"Wh-what?! How do you know that name?" Said Korra as she hadn't told anyone about Naruto

"You talk in your sleep and our rooms are close to each other." Said Ikki cheekily

"So it's a mystery man, oh that's so romantic having a secret romance that no else knows about." Jinora said

Korra chuckled nervously slowly backing away.

"Well uh look girls, even if I do like Naruto, which I'm not saying I do, I doubt he likes me back." Said Korra somewhat sadly seeing as Naruto had been rather distant to her lately

Suddenly the three were interrupted by hearing Pema laughing lightly.

"Oh, hey Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?" Korra asked

"Long enough. But I think I can help you Korra. First why don't you tell us who this Naruto is?" Said Pema curious of who this mystery man was

"He's… my best friend. We've known each other since we were children and we've been together ever since. He actually gave me this." Said Korra pulling out her necklace

"Oh, pretty." Ikki and Jinora both said

"He promised that he'd always be by my side and he hasn't once broken that promise." Korra continued, Pema smiling softly at this

While she doesn't know this Naruto person, he sounds like a lovely young man who cares a great deal about Korra.

"Though lately he's been rather distant and that worries me." Said Korra looking down

"Korra every relationship has its ups and downs. The key is to not give up on each other, if you both truly care about each other then just tell him how you feel. You won't be happy until you do trust me." Pema said

Korra thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you Pema, you've really helped me." Korra said

"Anytime. Though I have to ask when do we get to meet this Naruto?" Pema asked curiously

"Ah, I'll have to get back to you on that." Said Korra knowing it'd be difficult just explaining her and Naruto's connection

*End Flashback*

'I will tell him how I feel.' Thought Korra in determination

Just then Naruto walked through the trees with a neutral expression on his face worrying Korra a little.

"Hey are you okay?" Korra asked

"I'm fine." Replied Naruto shortly

"Oh, well there's something I want to tell you." Said Korra

"Really, cause I actually have to tell you something to." Naruto said a hint of sadness in his eyes and tone

"What did you wanna tell me?" Korra asked mentally cursing herself for stalling

"No, no you first I can wait." Responded Naruto, Korra nodding

'Here goes nothing.' Korra thought

"Well you see… we've known each other for a long time, nearly our whole lives, and you're my best and closest friend, we tell each other everything and always have each other's back, and promised to always be by each other's side…" Korra said, Naruto having a sinking feeling in his gut

"Korra-"

"I really like you and I have for long time, and I was worried when to started being distant and was afraid you didn't want to be friends any more so I wanted to tell you!" Korra said quickly instantly turning away and covering her face blushing lightly

'Oh I really should have gone first.' Thought Naruto knowing what he has to say will hurt her even more

"Korra I…" Naruto stopped unsure what to say

"It's okay if you don't like me back I just wanted to tell you." Said Korra sadly knowing this was a stupid idea

"No, no, no. It's not that I do like you…" Said Naruto cursing himself

"You do like me." Korra said looking back at him

"No, well I mean yes I do, but-" Naruto said

"But what? You either like me or you don't, it's fine if you don't as long as we can still-"

"I love you!" Naruto blurted out, surprising Korra

"What?" Whispered Korra

"I love you okay, I have for the longest time, you're my best friend, someone who I can tell anything to and you would never look at me differently, you were there for me at my lowest point. So yes I love you Korra." Said Naruto figuring he might as well get all his feelings out in the open

Looking at Korra, Naruto was saddened knowing what he says next will hurt her more than it was supposed to. Though just as he opened his mouth to speak he was shocked when Korra suddenly kissed him.

For a moment Naruto was frozen in shock at her bold action. The right thing to do would be to stop it now before it went any further, so as to not hurt Korra anymore than he was about to. But Naruto also wanted to be selfish and have this moment last a little longer.

Eventually the selfish part won out and he slowly responded to the kiss. Putting his hands on her hips Naruto pulled Korra close as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too." Said Korra though she confused when she saw only sadness in Naruto's eyes

"This was a mistake." Naruto muttered letting her go and back away

"What, why would you say that?" Korra asked hurt by his comment

"Korra trust me it's not you, you're perfect. It's me, I'm just not good for you." Said Naruto backing away

"What're you saying?" Demanded Korra as tears gathered in her eyes, as Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath for what he's about to do

"I'm leaving, this is the last time you'll ever see me." Naruto said blocking out his emotions

Korra slowly shook her head stepping to ward him.

"No, no. You don't get to just walk away after what you just said." Said Korra fiercely

Naruto remained silent before turning around to walk away.

"You promised! You promised you'd never leave!" Korra shouted, making Naruto pause for a moment before continuing walking away

Korra stared at Naruto's retreating form until he was out of sight, at which point the dam finally broke.

'You liar.' Thought Korra furiously wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop

*Real World-Konoha*

Opening his eyes Naruto quickly wiped away the tears before they could fall.

'It was for the best.' Naruto thought trying to convince himself more than anything the he did the right thing

Getting up Naruto grabbed his packed scrolls, filled with clothes, food, and Jutsu Scrolls he took from his parents personal library.

He had to get away from Konoha, far away, because he knew if he didn't there was nothing holding him back from killing everyone here.

Besides he had nothing here.

Leaving the village wasn't a problem as everyone was busy celebrating the Kyuubi Festival. Though he didn't get far before he sensed other presences around him.

"You might as well come out, your shit at suppressing your chakra." Naruto called out not caring who it was

Stepping Naruto saw five Iwa Shinobi glaring hatefully at him, likely because of his resemblance to his father.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, that bastard Namikaze's own son out here all alone." One of the ninja jeered

"Look I honestly don't give a damn why you're here or whatever petty grudges you have, but right now I'm not in a good mood, so you lot have two choices. One you get out of my way and let me leave and no one gets hurt, the second being I tear you all apart and leave the remains for the animals." Naruto said

The Ninja traded looks before bursting out laughing.

'Alright hard way it is.' Thought Naruto preparing to use lightning only for one of the Iwa Shinobi to say something they shouldn't have

"Yeah right, I bet you can't even use your chakra. We heard about the Hokages failure for a son, someone who doesn't even know any Jutsu. You're nothing but talk, no you're less than. You are nothing but a scared little boy trying to act tough." Mocked the Jonin as they all laughed and jeered at him

That made Naruto stop short and grit his teeth, one thing he hated more than anything is being looked down on, having been looked down on and ignored by the villagers and his family for most of his life. This combined with the pain of leaving Korra made it so Naruto planned to show them no mercy.

The Iwa Ninja continued laughing only stopping when they heard their comrade, the one who mocked Naruto, cry out in pain. Looking they were shocked when they saw him floating in the air his body contorting painfully with sickening pops and cracks.

Looking for the cause they soon saw Naruto with his hands held out and fingers bent in a way as if controlling a puppet. While above him the full moon gained a red tint casting them all in a red light.

It wasn't long before they realized Naruto was the cause, however before they could attack him they to were thrown into the air feeling the blood in their veins freeze.

"Wh-what th-the h-he-hell are you?" Grunted one of the ninja in fear, as Naruto lowered one hand but kept the other up in a claw like motion as if grasping something

"When you get to the afterlife I want you all to remember the "scared little boy" who killed you." Naruto said before clenching his fists causing all five ninja to cease up as blood leaked out their mouths from their crushed hearts

Dropping the corpses Naruto continued on his way ignoring Vaatu's sinister chuckles.

 **"Yes good, very good. Do not hesitate to crush all those in your way, show them your power, the power of the Dark Avatar."** Vaatu encouraged, Naruto making "Tsk" sound

He normally didn't like using bloodbending but these guys just pissed him off and caught him at a bad time.

 **"Now we simply must find a way to get to the Spirit World to reclaim the rest of my being."** Said Vaatu knowing that is the difficult part with Harmonic Convergence approaching they needed to find a way into the Spirit World

Easier said than done as Vaatu could not sense any portals in this world and he needed Naruto to physically enter the Spirit World not just spiritually.

'What about Fuinjutsu.' Naruto suggested as Fuinjutsu was a versatile subject that the only limit is the users imagination

"Possibly, though it would require a large amount of spirit energy to create a portal to the Spirit World, something this world is lacking in." Vaatu said knowing it will take time for them to create a Spirit Portal

Hopefully they will complete it before Harmonic Convergence.

*Timeskip-Five Months-Mindscape*

"What do you want now, if it's to tell me to hurry up and finish the seal, I told you it takes ti-" Naruto said only for Vaatu to cut him

 **"You have been in contact with Raava's host!"** Shouted Vaatu in rage, confusing Naruto

He was aware of who Raava was and her Avatar, but Naruto's never met Raava or her host before.

"What? What're talking about I've never met the Avatar." Naruto said before jumping away when Vaatu tried smashing him with one of his tentacles

 **"Liar! You have met the Avatar, you befriended her! The girl, _Korra."_ **Vaatu spat, Naruto freezing in place

"What?" Whispered Naruto

 **"Yes, you didn't even know. The girl you believed to not be real and merely a figment of your imagination was indeed very real and she is the Avatar."** Said Vaatu

'Korra is… real.' Naruto thought not sure if he should happy or not

Happy because his first friend was real, but remembering what he said to her, Naruto doubted she'd be happy to see him again.

'If she wanted to see me again.' Naruto thought

 **"You are a fool. If I had been aware you were connected to Raava's Avatar we could have destroyed them both!"** Said Vaatu, Naruto glaring at the Dark Spirit

"I would never hurt Korra!" Naruto rejected

 **"Oh but you already have when you abandoned her as you did. What would matter if you simply destroyed her now, you may even be doing her a favor."** Vaatu taunted, Naruto flinching at the jab

"It doesn't matter, I'll never hurt Korra or let you do anything to her. Even if I have to keep you trapped within me." Said Naruto only to be confused when Vaatu began laughing loudly

 **"You foolish boy, do you forget it is me that gave you bending, that made into the Dark Avatar! Everything you are is because of me! And I can just as easily take it all back."** Vaatu said, before Naruto suddenly collapsed his entire body racked with pain

"Wh-what are you doing?" Demanded Naruto

 **"I am leaving your pathetic body and returning to my own. I will find someone else to become my Dark Avatar. You are nothing but a failed experiment."** Said Vaatu

*Real World*

Naruto woke up with silent scream as Vaatu forced him into his Avatar State, his eyes glowing black before Vaatu began leaving him through his eyes and mouth. When Vaatu was gone Naruto collapsed to the ground feeling weaker than he ever has before, while Vaatu flew above him.

 **"Ah freedom, I had nearly forgotten how good it felt."** Said Vaatu before looking down at Naruto

 **"Don't worry once I find someone more worthy to become my Dark Avatar I shall give your regards to your precious Korra before I destroy her. Then I shall return to this world and conquer it as well."** Said Vaatu laughing darkly before returning to the Spirit World to rejoin the rest of his being

'D-damn it, can't let him get away.' Thought Naruto trying to get up but couldn't even move

'Who am I kidding, without my bending I couldn't stop Vaatu especially if he's at full power.' Naruto thought

 **"Tsk pathetic. Are you so ready to give up without your precious bending."** Said a voice from within Naruto's head, making Naruto groan in annoyance

'Oh great another voice in my head.' Thought Naruto

 **"Do you want to stop Vaatu?"** the voice asked

'What?' Naruto thought

 **"Yes or no, do you want to stop him?"** Repeated the voice

'Yes I want to stop, but without my bending I can't.' Thought Naruto

 **"Who needs bending when you have me. I think it's time we finally meet."** Said the voice, before Naruto felt himself pulled back into his mindscape

*Mindscape*

Looking Naruto saw he was now in front of a large cage with something moving behind the bars

"This is…" Naruto trailed off knowing where he was

The creature in the cage stepped into the light, revealing the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. Though Naruto noticed the fox looked tired and weak with its fur being dull in color.

 **"Don't look so surprised that bastard Namikaze only sealed my body in you, without my chakra, and I can't recharge myself because of that damn seal."** Said Kyuubi

"Well why did you bring me here?" Naruto questioned

 **"To make a… deal."** Kyuubi said reluctantly

"A deal, you want to make a deal with me? What is it?" Said Naruto frowning

 **"Simple while I can't absorb any chakra to regain my strength, that doesn't mean I still can't draw into you. For seventeen years I have been drawing in natural chakra, all that's needed is for you to break the seal and all that energy will go back to me. So, the deal is you break the seal and in return I'll help you get to the Spirit World to take care of Vaatu."** Said Kyuubi

"How do I know you aren't just tricking me and once I break the seal you'll just kill me." Retorted Naruto, Kyuubi growling in anger

 **"Because as loathe as I am to admit it, if I kill you then I'll be hunted by that bastard Namikaze to be sealed again but also that masked Uchiha, and I'd rather take my chances with you than ever be controlled again."** Said Kyuubi, Naruto nodding

"Even if you did help me I can't bend anymore." Naruto said

 **"You're an idiot you know that. Vaatu wasn't the source of your bending, not even the reason you could bend all the elements. The only thing he really did was teach you how to bend and give the Avatar State. Besides even if you couldn't bend, you still have all those Scrolls to learn, including the Hiraishin and Rasengan."** Kyuubi reminded, Naruto's face dawning with realization

He hadn't had time to learn the Jutsu from the scrolls he took as Vaatu made him focus entirely on creating a seal to the Spirit World.

"Alright but hat about getting to the Spirit World, I needed Vaatu to open a portal." Said Naruto

 **"Natural Energy will make a good substitute and while Vaatu is gone he did leave behind some of his spirit energy which should be enough to open a portal."** Kyuubi said

"So, do we have a deal?" Said Kyuubi

Naruto thought it over for a moment, on one hand he'd be releasing the Kyuubi the same creature who's power nearly killed him. On the other hand if he didn't and Vaatu found another person to be his Dark Avatar, Korra could get hurt.

It wasn't a hard decision to make, Naruto thought tearing the sealing tag off the gate.

*Timeskip-Six Months*

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he threw the completed Rasengan before it expanded into a large spinning dome with millions of tiny wind blades

 **"Good you've come far."** Said Kyuubi

'Thanks, though it's mostly thanks to Shadow Clones I've managed to get this far.' Naruto thought knowing without the Shadow Clones ability to transfer anything they're learned back to the user he wouldn't have gotten as far as he has

He still couldn't believe he knew the Jutsu for years and never noticed the memory transfer.

 **"True, but Shadow Clones are useless without the drive and determination to be better. By the way how's that seal coming along?"** Questioned Kyuubi

'It should be almost done all that's needed is the natural energy and left-over spirit energy I have and we'll be able to get into the Spirit World.' Naruto replied mentally while hoping he wasn't to late to stop Vaatu from whatever he was planning

While Naruto was no longer Vaatu's host he could still sense the Dark Spirit and knew he was planning something, especially now that Harmonic Convergence was starting.

 **"Then it'd be best not to waste any time. Let's go."** Kyuubi said, Naruto agreeing before going where his clones were working on the seal

Arriving Naruto saw the completed seal on the ground. Naruto was both anxious and nervous, anxious because if the seal worked and he arrived in the Spirit World there was a chance he would meet Korra in person and he wasn't sure how that would go.

'Probably with Korra punching me then chasing me with her bending.' Naruto thought the corners of his mouth twitching up

Though he was nervous as if the seal didn't work, there was a likely chance he would be ripped apart at a sub-atomic level.

'I must be crazy to try this.' Naruto thought

 **"Probably, then again people do crazy things when they're in love."** Said Kyuubi

Naruto couldn't help but agree with that as he sat in the lotus position in the center of the seal. Breathing deeply Naruto began gathering natural energy while simultaneously transferring the remaining spirit energy left by Vaatu into the seal.

Once Naruto had transferred all the spirit energy he began doing the same to the natural energy he had gathered. As Naruto transferred the energy the seal began glowing.

Soon all the natural energy was gone and the seal was now glowing brightly.

'It's working.' Thought Naruto relieved

Though when the seal began emitting bolts of energy Naruto backed up thinking something went wrong. Before he could do anything the seal suddenly stopped glowing.

'Damn I really thought-'

*BOOM*

Naruto jumped back when the seal suddenly exploded. Using airbending Naruto got rid of the dust and smoke as he looked in shock as he saw a glowing yellow and green sphere with a pillar of light rising up into the sky with a double green and yellow helix.

"Woah." Naruto whispered

 **"Congrats boy you just created a Spirit Portal."** Said Kyuubi

'Suddenly really glad I did this far away from any villages or towns.' Naruto thought having had the foresight to do this far away from any civilization so as to not draw unwanted attention

Though as an added precaution he set up a barrier seal around the portals intended location keeping out anyone with ill-intent.

Stepping closer to the portal Naruto carefully put his hand through it before pulling it out and saw nothing wrong with it.

'Guess it's safe.' Thought Naruto

Taking a deep breath Naruto stepped through the portal entering the Spirit World.

*Spirit World*

Coming out the portal Naruto looked around the Spirit World in amazement, he could feel the energy in the air, the ground, the plants, everywhere.

"Wow, this place is-" Naruto suddenly stiffened grunting in pain and grabbed his head

'Wh-what the…' Thought Naruto falling to his knees as he suddenly saw different flashes going through his mind

It felt like he was looking through the eyes of someone else, someone who was really, really big. They were standing in a bay, walking towards a city, with metal ships firing at them. He created a giant wave launching it at the ships, then went towards a statue on an island and ripped off throwing it into the water.

'What's going, why am I seeing this?' Naruto thought, Kyuubi thinking over the cause

 **"Hm, it seems even after leaving your body you and Vaatu still possess a connection. If I had to guess your seeing through the eyes of who ever he picked as a new host."** Theorized Kyuubi, as Naruto breathed deeply as the double vision became less intense while coming

'If we still have a connection why is it only acting up now rather than before?' Questioned Naruto mentally

"Possibly due to the fact you were in separate worlds with the connection not being strong enough and by entering the Spirit World it was strengthened not only by closer proximity but by all the energy here super charging it." Kyuubi replied

Before Naruto could contemplate how he could use this to his advantage he saw more visions, this time of being attacked by… a giant blue Korra?

'Huh, that's something you don't see every day.' Naruto thought

He was relieved as he saw Korra gain the upper hand on Vaatu before she was blasted back and the Vaatu's host tried…

"NO!" Naruto shouted recognizing the technique as Vaatu taught him it to know how to turn Spirits into Dark Spirits

But if it was used on a human soul then they would be destroyed.

'Kyuubi is there anything I can do to take control of Vaatu's host or something to stop him with our connection.' Thought Naruto

 **"Hmm, you could possibly draw them into your mindscape freezing their body in place. Your lucky Vaatu's to focused on destroying your mate otherwise I'm sure he would have blocked you out."** Kyuubi said

Ignoring the mate part, Naruto closed his eyes and reached out to Vaatu and his host to pull them into his mind. Luckily it didn't take long to take hold of their consciousnesses.

 _"What?! What is this why can't I move?!"_ Shouted UnaVaatu

'Guess who.' Naruto said mentally smirking

*Mindscape*

 **"NO! You insolent little whelp how are you here?!"** Vaatu demanded as he and Unalaq were pulled into Naruto's mindscape

"You didn't honestly think I was just going to let get away, especially after you threatened Korra." Said Naruto

"Ah, so you must be the failure Vaatu spoke of, the one who didn't have will to bring about Vaatu's goals. I must say I'm a little disappointed, we could have become allies." Said Unalaq while knowing he'd ever share the title of Dark Avatar

"That makes two of us, I mean really you traded me for this guy? At least I could bend all the elements, this guy can only waterbend. Seems like a few step downs." Naruto taunted, Unalaq now glaring at him

"You little brat do you know who I am?! I am-"

"Over compensating. Cause seriously what else would that giant form be for than compensating." Interrupted Naruto

"You-"

"I'm not judging anything, you just seem like the type of guy with a fragile ego." Naruto cut off again

 **"Enough of this nonsense! You will be destroyed here and now, then I shall destroy the Avatar and drown the world in darkness! Unalaq finish him!"** Ordered Vaatu

"Hmph, gladly." Unalaq said, as Naruto looked between the two

"Two against one that doesn't seem fair." Said Naruto

"You could always surrender and accept your destruction." Unalaq smirked

Though the smirk was wiped of his face when Naruto appeared in front of him delivering a flaming uppercut sending the Northern Chief flying back.

"I meant fair for you." Naruto said

 **"Little brat! You are nothing compared to me!"** Said Vaatu preparing to blast Naruto only for multiple tails to wrap around him

 **"Don't even think about it."** Kyuubi said pinning Vaatu to the ground

Being back at full power it was child's play for Kyuubi to hold Vaatu.

"So, have you realized just how screwed you are." Stated Naruto cracking his knuckles

Kyuubi watched in amusement as Naruto proceeded to beat Unalaq bloody, not giving the man a chance to waterbend, all while Vaatu struggled to escape the foxes hold.

Though just as Naruto was about to launch another blast of fire at Unalaq he stopped short when saw both him and Vaatu began being covered in a golden light. Confused at the sudden happening Naruto focused and looked through the eyes of Unalaq's and Vaatu's still frozen giant body and saw Korra now accompanied by an astral projection of a little girl and Raava, while Korra was performing the spirit cleansing move on them.

'Way to go Korra.' Thought Naruto smirking

"No, this can't be happening!" Unalaq shouted knowing what was happening

"You did kind of this coming after everything you did." Said Naruto having looked into Unalaq's mind and saw everything he did to achieve his own goals

"As for you." Naruto said turning to Vaatu as Kyuubi surrounded the Dark Spirit in its chakra stopping the golden light from cleansing him

"You're going to stay here in my mind, so there's no chance of you reforming." Said Naruto

 **"You insignificant little whelp! You cannot do this to me!"** Roared Vaatu

"Yeah well I can, I am, and I already have." Naruto retorted before looking seeing Unalaq vanish with a final scream of anger

'Good riddance.' Thought Naruto as he exited his mindscape

*Spirit World*

Opening his eyes Naruto took off running to the Tree of Time, as if instinctively knowing where it was at the center of the Spirit World.

It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive, with the help of airbending to increase his speed, just in time to see Korra step out of the tree of time to her friends. Just as Naruto was about to take a step out to reveal himself he stopped short and ducked behind a tree, not sure if it'd be the best time to show himself.

Definitely not because he was terrified of how Korra would react seeing him again, nope definitely not.

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night kid." Said Kyuubi

Ignoring the Kyuubi Naruto watched as Korra and who he could only guess was Tenzin, from Korra's previous description of him, walk up to one of the portals with Korra ready to close it, only to pull her hand back. Curious Naruto listened intently to hear what they'll say.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Said Korra, Tenzin looking at her curiously

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked

"What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds? What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart? Well, what do you think I should do?" Questioned Korra looking to Tenzin

"I think you should trust your instincts. There is nothing else I can teach you. You are the Avatar. Whatever your decision, I support you." Tenzin replied placing a hand on Korra's shoulder

Smiling Korra looked at the portal before she and the rest of Team Avatar left through the Southern Portal. Though with a final glance back Korra thought she saw a flash of a familiar shade of yellow.

'Was that… no, it couldn't be. Probably just a spirit.' Korra dismissed not letting herself hope it was him

'That was close.' Thought Naruto sighing in relief from Korra nearly seeing

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present you the Dark Avatar. A guy with the power the bend the elements to his will, unlimited power, and could quite possibly conquer the planet. Yet he is scared to face his mate." Kyuubi taunted

'I'm not scared! I just… don't think now is the best time after what she's been through.' Naruto mentally said though knowing he will have to face Korra eventually

*Later-Southern Water Tribe*

Standing in the back of the gathered crowd Naruto waited for Korra to come out and make her speech. He made sure to wear a hood to cover his hair, given Naruto has found he's likely the only person with bright blonde hair.

It didn't take long until came out with her parents and Tenzin and his family standing behind her.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent, and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief!" Said Korra as her father stepped up to greet the audience and met with cheers

"I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a New Age." Korra said looking at the gathered crowd

Though she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched, aside from the crowd, that someone was looking directly at her.

Naruto looked at Korra in amazement, while ignoring the shouts and curses from Vaatu. As no matter what he does, Vaatu is stuck with Naruto from now on, whether they like it or not.

So, what did you think, good. A lot happened, Naruto still believed Korra wasn't real and ended things between them, displayed some of his anger, and then finds Korra was real. Now he's in the Four Nations with his inner darkness as the new Dark Avatar Spirit, as I said before Vaatu wasn't sticking around. Also Korra and Mako never dated they were merely good friends, nothing more. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.

 **Edit: So yeah I went over the chapter again and decided that Yami absorbing Vaatu made no sense and removed that part, so Vaatu still exists but is now permanently fused with Naruto. It just seems to be better that way, plus it'll be interesting building up to when Naruto and Vaatu can work together rather than fighting each other.**

 **Storm out.**


End file.
